


A Crush Is Only Just The Beginning

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Advice, Asexual Sans (Undertale), Awkward Crush, Crush, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is 10, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Hugs, Human/Monster Romance, Innocence, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Male Monster Kid (Undertale), Monster Kid (Undertale) Is 10, Monster Kid (Undertale) Is A Sweetheart, Parent Sans (Undertale), Puppy Love, Sans Helps Monster Kid (Undertale), Secret Crush, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Monster Kid's soul jumped the last couple times he saw Frisk. He just thought it was because he was excited to see a close friend of his. He never realized his emotions would ever go farther than that. But then... he talked to a certain skeleton...
Relationships: Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Monster Kid (Undertale), Monster Kid & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	A Crush Is Only Just The Beginning

"H-Hi, Frisk! I am so happy to see you!"

He ran towards Frisk with hyper excitement he thought he only had for his infatuation of Undyne. He almost tripped and fell. Frisk caught him by one of her hands.

MK blushed. He couldn't figure out why.

Frisk helped him up straight onto his feet, then she suggested, "Maybe you shouldn't try to glomp me so often, MK." She giggled.

He giggled along with her. He wished he could really hug her. Or hug anyone really. It sucks to be born without arms.

"Thanks, Frisk! I know. I should try to remember that I can't just jump on people all the time, even if they know me."

"I appreciate the sentiment, though. We have to get to school, MK." Frisk ran with MK on her tail to their school.

Frisk entered the school, but MK told her he wasn't ready yet. She was fine with that. As long as he didn't skip school, she would be patient about him waiting and thinking to himself.

The foreign feelings he felt for Frisk were borderline driving him insane. He knew right then and there that it wasn't friendship. It was far more than that and he was going to get to the bottom of it. It was now or never.

Before he could enter the schoolhouse, he felt a bony hand lay on his shoulder.

"*hey, mk. *you doing alright?"

"Oh, hi Sans! Yeah, I'm think I'm fine."

"*if you're sure..."

"Yes. I am a million times sure that I'll be fine today!" MK assured hesitantly.

"*why are you standing out here? *do you not like school, or is something on your mind?" Sans wondered.

"Oh I love school! Except for some humans... they still don't like me too well. And yeah! There is something that is stuck in my head. I... don't know how to explain it." MK sighed.

"*what is plaguing your mind?"

"... Frisk." MK bit his lip.

"*oh." Sans understood what was happening with the poor, confused child. "*do you have a crush on her?"

MK blushed a dark red. "N-No! W-Why would I?"

"*so, you do like her." Sans smirked mentally.

"O-Okay! Fine! I do." MK looked at the ground with shame.

"*why do you think of that as a bad thing? *it just means you really, truly care about her."

"I suppose you're right." MK nodded and he looked back at Sans. "I do care about her so much. She is one of the closest people I've ever bonded with. I think I may... love her." MK trembled.

Sans smiled, though MK couldn't tell the difference. "*good. *i know you are a very good and loyal kid. *if you and her begin to bond this way, then i won't be against it. *i know you will treat her right. *from what i've known about you so far is that there has not been one bad bone in you whatsoever." MK had never felt this supported before. "*if you are willing to be with her, then i suggest you go get her, tiger." Sans slapped him on the shoulder. "*i believe in you, kiddo. *things will go right as long as you still treat her as a friend too. *alright, have a good day at school. *see you around, kid." Sans walked away. 

MK never felt as energized as he did then. He scrambled into the school and entered his and her class that they had to go to first. Frisk was waiting on her usual seat with an empty one next to her. She beamed when she saw MK finally appear into the classroom. He sat down so fast that the chair almost fell backwards. Frisk giggled and that made his heart beat more profusely.

"Watch out there, MK! I don't want you banging your head more than you do daily." Frisk laid a hand on his shoulder. His face turned a deep rubicund, his body becoming rigid. "MK? What's wrong?"

"I-I..."

"Was it those bullies again?" Frisk's voice became rough. "I'll find them if I-"

"NO!" The whole class became silent at his outburst. MK blushed a red that nobody ever thought possible. Soon, everyone lost interest and talked amongst each other again. "I-It's not that. Definitely not that at all."

"What is it?" Frisk worried.

MK sighed as he thought this action was going to be a death wish. "Frisk... I lo-like you."

"Well, I like you too. Isn't that what friends are for?" Frisk laid a hand on his shoulder.

"N-No." MK said stubbornly as Frisk looked shocked. "I-I mean I _like_ like you. You know?"

"Wait... you actually have had a crush on me and you never told me?" Frisk was the most shocked she could be.

"...Y-Yeah?" MK was conflicted to say the least.

"Y-You know what?" Now it was Frisk's turn to stammer. "I think I like you too. How about we hang out more?"

"Yes!" MK exclaimed. "That is a cool idea!"

"However, I think it would be best for you to come to my place more often. I don't think Sans would like the idea of me hanging out with you alone too much." Frisk scratched the back of her neck.

"Hey! As long as we're able to see each other more often, then it doesn't matter how we do it." MK assured. "I just want to know how deep my feelings really are for you." He muttered the last part.

Frisk felt bad for his confusion. The bell rang for them to proceed to lunch. Frisk wrapped her arm around his shoulders as a way of holding his nonexistant hand. MK blushed a light red, but he knew he would get used to what they have become.

*****

They walked side by side out of school and talked about what seemed like the same subject over and over. Sans waited for them on the sidewalk. Both kids stopped in front of him.

"*how was your day at school, frisk?"

"It couldn't be better than it was today." She beamed as Sans held her hand. "I had a blast and so did MK."

MK blushed as Sans made a knowing wink. "*yeah. *i can tell it was. *say, would you both not mind coming over to my and papyrus's house? *you know, as a sleepover? *i'm sure you both haven't done something like that in who knows how long."

"Well, I was about to come home to my mom, but I suppose I'll let her know that I'll be sleeping over with you guys." Frisk decided as MK's heartbeat sped faster.

"I-I want to as well. I'm sure my parents will be okay with it." MK agreed.

"*good. *come with me. *papyrus will cook up spaghetti like always does. *you both either will like it or hate it. *if you hate it, then don't say anything. *it would be for the best, anyways." As Sans blabbered on, Frisk and MK looked at each other with intense expressions. Entering deeper and deeper into snowy nature, the deeper their stare became and the more Sans talked about things.


End file.
